Cashing in your favour?
by pixiejinxjeid
Summary: Lemon one-shot from Bend Before it Breaks What happens after Spencer leaves the guest bedroom? He cashes in his favour Can be read without reading BBIB but highly recommend!


JJ spread out on the large king size bed she still had her white fluffy towel wrapped around her small frame. Her mind kept wondering to the event that only happened an hour prior Spencer had made an obvious move and they both chickened out at the last minute. "God" JJ sighed as she rubbed her temple lobes. "I'm supposed to be focused on getting Henry back not fucking my lawyer!" The blonde shed the towel on the floor and replaced it with a silk night gown, it was pink with black lace trimming it fell to her mid thigh, it hugged her curves tightly it would ride up with every step she took. Grabbing the matching silk house coat JJ left her room and headed to the Kitchen for some late night tea.

"Hello Jennifer, do you need anything?" She was startled when Spencer spoke not expecting anyone to be up at this hour.

"Sorry Spence I was just coming to get some tea I didn't realize you were still awake..." JJ started to blush when she saw Spencer sitting in the dining seats in nothing but his boxers looking over a file with a mug of tea.

"It's not problem I was just finishing up. Do you want my tea? I'm not going to finish it." JJ just nodded her head as the grabbed the mug making sure to rub her chest across his shoulder as she reached for it. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"A little but I'm prepared I have faith Henry will be back in my arms by Christmas eve." JJ pulled out the dining chair next to the brown haired man who was smiling at her optimism.

"It'll all work out. Now I'm heading to bed I'll see you bright and early." He leaned down to kiss JJ's cheek. When he pulled away the two held their breath for a moment waiting for each other to make the move of pulling away or moving closer. "JJ?" Spencer pulled the blonde to her feet then grabbed her thighs causing her to strattle his lap. His hands trailed up her creamy white thighs, under the trim of her night gown and landed on her hips. Her hips bucked forward attempting to get their bodies closer together. JJ's soft pink lips captured Spencer's in a group of small pecks which turned longer and more heated. JJ took his face in her hands to give herself more control as she traced his bottom lip with her tongue begging for entrance to be able to taste him. The lawyer surprised her by pulling away from her now swollen lips to untie the knot in her robe, she could feel him getting harder between her legs as he pushed the silk robe down her arms to reveal her perky breasts pushed up against the pink gown that was just a tad to small making every curvey part of the blonde body press tightly against the silk. Her nipples were hard and perfectly rounded which allowed Spencer to clearly see and feel them through the night dress. His head slowly made his way down JJ's neck leaving a small wet trail where his tongue traced over her milky white skin.

JJ let out a soft moan when one of Spencer's hands moved from her hip down to her folds he slowly spread them apart and before using another finger to play with her clit. Her hips thrusted forward which ground her naked neather regions into Spencer's growing erecting only the fabric of his boxers separated them. Just when he was about to remove them the blonde stopped him. "I do this for a living allow me to have some fun." She winked at him before removing herself from his lap. She pulled Spencer to his feet then pushed him against the counter top his boxers were wet not from him but from the juices that dripped from JJ.

"We should get you out of those, you look a little... Uncomfortable Mr. Reid." JJ purred him his ear as she cupped his balls in each hand through his boxers slowly squeezing then and grinding on him. She let go of one to trace the band of his boxers while her other hand gripped harder at the ball which made Reid moan louder. In one movment JJ had removed the fabric leaving Reid bare in his kitchen allowing his erectiong to pop forward. JJ lead a trail of butterfly kisses down his chest and stomach, stopping at his belly button to slowly lick around it before continuing to her destination. She kissed each end of his hips before pulling back, she used the tip of her tongue to slowly clean off the precum that sat on the tip of his erection. Her right index finger traced his length forwards and back repeatedly, his hips twitched at her soft slender touch begging for her mouth to take him completely.

"God JJ!" He moaned entwining his fingers into her long golden hair. "That feel fucking amazing!" JJ began to take him whole softly scrapping her teeth along his hard cock. Moments later JJ pulled away causing Reid to groan from lack of warmth. JJ rose from her knees, trailing her hands up his bare muscular chest resting them on the back of his neck pulling his lips to hers. It was rough and sexy her nails scratched the back of his neck and her pelvic bone ground into Spencer's burning erection. Reid's hands traveled to JJ's thighs slowly pulling up the night gown that covered her beautiful body. He pulled away from her tender lips to lift the gown over her head, her pink nipples were hard from the sudden entrance to the cold. Spencer moved his lips along her cheek to her neck gently licking her pulse point before continuing to her breasts taking the cold nipple into his wet mouth sucking and biting it. JJ let out a deep moan and arched her back, grinding harder into him moving her hands to run through his hair.

A few moments later a ringtone broke the two apart, after a minute of catching their breath the blonde answered the phone on the counter. "Reid residents. Oh hello Mr. Rossiii-" JJ squealed out his name when she felt cold hands roam across her body making their way over her breasts and through her hair. "No sir everything is fine, I'll get him to call you back. Bye!" She clicked the button then turned around surprising Spencer and knocking him into the dining table. "Are you trying to get us caught!" She giggle walking over to him before sitting on top on the oak table. He joined her on the table and pushed her shoulders down. His tongue ran from her knee up to her thigh then back over again on the other side. He kissed the inside of her thigh and continued to her vigina planting a soft kiss on her clit and began to bite and suck on it harder every time her hips bucked forward. "Fuck me Spence! Oh god!"

Spencer lifted his and was about to readjust his cock into her entrance when JJ slyly flipped them over so she could straddle him, running her hands up and down his chest before slowly sliding onto him. He moaned at how tight her walls were around his fully grown cock, creating a rhythm together every time JJ thrusted forwards he rolled his hips upwards slamming the two together causing them to call out. "So fucking tight Jennifer! Feels amazing!"

She flashed him a grin before removing her hands from his chest. Spencer watched as she used her own hands to give pleasure to her breast powerfully thrusting forward for Reid dick to smack into her G-spot. Her hands moved from her breasts to her hair running her fingers through it leaving a perfect view for Spencer's eyes to roam her slim body. The blonde began lifting her self of of him before forcefully slamming back on taking in all of him. Spencer couldn't hold it any more; her boobs moving in sync with her hips,her fast and sexy movements and loud moans. "Fucking me harder! Faster!" She screamed over and over, louder and louder. "I don't want to me able to walk in the morning Reid!" Spencer finally let go with JJ not far behind strongly climaxing together before JJ fell onto his chest with him still inside of her.

"That was amazing Jennifer." He panted stroking her hair softly.

"I believe you have just cashed in your favour Spence." JJ laughed before pulling him out of her. "I'm heading to bed goodnight Spence." She gave him a feathery kiss before pulling her night gown on and heading down the hall.

"Holy Shit!" He whispered as he lay back on the table with a wide smile. His body was throbbing he had never had an experience like that before.


End file.
